Don't Go, Nakamura
by TheBookFiend
Summary: ... I was interested in why Nakamura went evil. Also, I was asked to write a gay ship. This is both. Nakamura X Harpsichord (fictional fictional) T because I'm paranoid.


**A/N I should be writing another chapter for Lightningstruck Dove, or Blood Magic, or Golden Fur... I'll do that later.**

 **I got a request for a gay ship oneshot... here it is!**

"Ethan! Ethan, wait!"

I turn my head and glare over my shoulder at the person calling my name. When I glare at people, they tend to back off: that's one advantage of having only one eye. People are usually creeped out by it, and it is easy to make them leave me alone.

And I want to be alone right now.

"Ethan! Stop walking and talk to _mee-AHH!"_

I sigh to myself as I spin on the spot. The demigod behind me has stringy brownish red hair and tanned skin. His sharply cut features rest in the mud of the path, and one red sneakered foot is caught on a tree root. He still manages to talk at me, though.

"Mmmmpff. Mmm umh mmoomuh. PFFFMPH MFFMING LEAVE THIS CAMP," he yelled, pushing himself up with his hands, "YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING, NAKAMURA!"

Rolling my eyes, I walk back towards him and hold out one hand. Pulling himself to his feet and wiping mud from his amber eyes, he glares at me.

"Jack. Stop following me! I'm leaving, and you can't do anything about it."

Jack's scowl deepens.

When he pushes his lower lip out into a pout like that, it's all I can do to keep myself from kissing him...

Which was why I'm leaving. Alone. Or one of the reasons, anyway.

"Where will you go? What will you do, Ethan?"

"Don't pretend you care, Harpsichord," I snap, and I see his eyes widen with hurt. "It's March, isn't it? I'll find something." I don't want to tell him that Luke offered me a place in his army. That would lead to unnecessary questions, and I for one know how much Jack hates Luke...

"Luke came to see you, didn't he?" There go my plans.

I avoid Jack's orange eyes. They blaze at the mention of the Hermes boy's name, and I wonder again why he hates him so much.

I wish I could hate him the way Jack hates him...

"Maybe," I hedge, but it's the wrong thing to say.

"You can't go to him! Ethan, you _can't!"_

He does the thing with his eyes that makes them go larger and impossibly round, and it's hard to say no to him _(why_ a child of _Ares_ gets this power, I have no idea...) and I have to turn away to stop myself jumping at him.

"Don't tell me what to do, Harpsichord." I start walking away. If I don't go now, I'll never manage it.

And then he shouts something after me, something that makes my blood freeze and boil at the same time.

"He broke your heart once, Ethan, and he'll do it again!"

I suck in a sharp breath, feeling as though I've been stabbed. There is silence from behind me; he knows it's a low blow.

"What would you know about that, Harpsichord," I snarl, striding back up to him and pushing him against a tree, my dagger at his throat. "What makes you think you know anything about that?"

He chokes as the steel digs into the soft skin at the base of his neck, eyes wide, and I hate myself for doing this to him.

He's straight, I remind myself, but that doesn't make this any easier. I don't want to push him away. I have to.

"It's - true -" he gasps; I can't deny that.

But I'm leaving anyway.

Something of my thoughts must show in my face, and Jack screws his eyes tight closed. He thinks I'm going to kill him, I realise, and it's like I've been punched in the stomach.

I sheath my knife quickly and turn to run, but he grabs my wrist. "Let go of me!"

If I stay much longer, I'm going to try and kiss him; I won't be able to help myself.

"No," he grunts, and I curse the fact that of all the things he inherited from Ares, it was strength. I can't walk away from him whilst he has his hand around my arm.

I try anyway, and he uses my momentum against me: within seconds, I am pinned against the same tree.

He's reversed our positions, and his face is right up next to mine.

"I'm a child of Nemesis, Jack! We're hated almost as much as Hades spawn!"

His face goes red, and I think he's going to let me go; recoil in disgust.

"I don't hate you! I- I- I really don't!"

I try to flinch back, but, being trapped between the tree and his warm body, I cannot.

I think I must have misheard him.

 _"What?"_ I mentally shake myself. "Let go of me!"

And then I think that I must be dead or hallucinating, or just mad, because what he does next makes no sense in my mind.

One minute he's glaring at me, his eyebrows scrunched up and his face red; the next, his mouth is on mine.

My brain implodes. He's still holding me against the tree, but now it's a good thing because my knees have given out.

He pulls away from me, still red in the face, but no longer scowling. Instead, he looks as though he wants to die of embarrassment.

"Uh, I'm... Um, sorry," he says lamely, and when I continue to stare at him in shock, he starts backing away. "I'll, um, leave you now..."

He turns to run, but I grab his shoulders and pull him back to me.

This time, I start the kiss, and he joins in at once. Our tongues slide over each other, and I wonder vaguely how I could ever have fallen for anyone else when he was around. He runs a hand through my hair, and I arch my back slightly, and moan against his lips. He tastes of chilli peppers and sulphur, and I loose myself in him.

When we finally resurface, we're sitting together on the ground, leaving against that tree. He clears his throat.

"Are... are you still planning on leaving?" His lips are slightly bruised, and I'm panting a little.

"Yeah. I'm still going. But it's not because of Luke."

"I'm coming." He says it with definite finality, and I know I won't be able to talk him out of it.

I don't _want_ to talk him out of it.

He leans back towards me, and our lips collide once more.

\~/

Four months later, Jack is dead; killed in his father's presence by one of his sacred animals, and I am fighting for my life in an underground arena against Percy Jackson.

Luke is up there, watching us with a twisted smile on his face; I don't care anymore.

I only care about getting revenge on the gods for not caring about us.

I only care about the fact that Ares could have saved him.

I only care about getting revenge.

 **A/N So that was my first in detail kiss scene. Having never kissed anyone, I hope it's okay.**

 **Also, Jack Harpsichord is just a random character I think I created... hence his peculiar name.**

 **I wanted to go into whyNakamura went to Kronos' side... so here that is.**

 **~ Fi**


End file.
